A network element can include multiple line cards that are used to communicate data with other devices coupled to this network element. Each line card can include multiple network connectors to communicate the data. For example, a line card can include many different types of network connectors (e.g., 10/100 megabits per second (Mbs), one gigabit per second (Gbps), 10 Gbps, 40 Gbps and/or 100 Gbps Ethernet interfaces). Each of these interfaces can be either a copper or optical interface.
The multiple line card network element can include a set of fabric cards that are coupled to the line cards. The design of the line card includes a set of application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) that are coupled to the network connectors, where the ASICs processed the data that the network connectors communicate. For example, one or more of the ASICs can make forwarding decisions for the data received on the line card network connectors. The ASICs can forward the data to the fabric cards via set of mid-plane connectors that couple the line card with the fabric cards.
Each of the ASICs has a separate path to each of the mid-plane connectors and the network connectors. In order for the ASICs to successively forward data through the network connectors and mid-plane connectors, the signal loss along these separate paths needs to be within a required tolerance. For example, each of the ASICs outputs an electrical signal along these paths at a certain signal strength. Furthermore, each of the network connectors and mid-plane connectors requires a minimum signal strength of this electrical signal, in order for the data to be successfully transmitted via the network connector or the mid-plane connector. To overcome the signal loss, a network element designer would place re-timers along the paths so as to boost the electrical signals and make sure any signal loss is within the required tolerance.